fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure (ビューティフルスカイプリキュア Byūtifuru Sukai Purikyua) is a next generation season to FairySina's original Pretty Cure season Sky Pretty Cure. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in BSPC Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' A whole generation has passed since the eight rainbow Cures defeated Catastrophe and the Dark Jewels. In this time, the Skyriver was rebuilt and all eight girls lived a normal, peaceful life. Now a new evil attacked Skyriver, the Cloud Castle and the earth. The name of this evil is Prince Deep. Like Catastrophe, Prince Deep plans to steal all colors from every world. To stop him, the new generation of Rainbow Cures have to find their powers and protect the colors! And continue the Legend of Sky Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Voiced by: Yūko Gibu Rubin is a cheerful and selfless young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She sometimes is referenced as being the sportiest 14 year old girl. She is the oldest out of three sisters and is the bravest of them. Rubin has the power of red fire and transforms into . Voiced by: Yuka Imai Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubin and Ammolite. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Copal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into . Voiced by: Hayashibara Megumi Ammolite is a smart and very calm girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Ammolite has the power of orange light and transforms into . Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into . Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki Lapis is a very elegant and talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. Lapis has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Lapis has the power of blue water and transforms into . Voiced by: Youko Ninshino Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl hast the power of white time and transforms into . Mascots Flame is Rubin's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences always with "~aka". Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Tangelo is Ammolite's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~daidai". Harlequin is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~midori". Teal is Lapis' mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aoi". Linen is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiroi". Villains The main villain of this season, who wants to steal the colors of all worlds. For this, he sent his warriors. The monsters, which can be summoned by the warriors of Prince Deep. First Half The first villain of this season, who came to earth. The second villain of this season, who came to earth. The third villain of this season, who came to earth. The fourth villain of this season, who came to earth. The fifth villain of this season, who came to earth. Second Half A new villian, who appears in the second half of the series. A villain of the second half of the series. He seems to be Blind's brother. A powerfull person, who fights against Pretty Cure. A former villain from Sky Pretty Cure, who seems to be the real boss of these villains. Other Characters :Rubin's family *'Shakku Ruby' *'Shakku Cornelian' *'Shakku Akane' *'Shakku Seki' :Copal's family *'Yoiki Topaz' *'Yoiki Chrysoberyl' :Ammolite's family *'Akihen Amber' *'Akihen Garnet' *'Akihen Kyou' :Jade's family *'Kimidori Emerald' *'Kimidori Malachite' *'Kimidori Yuina' :Lapis' family *'Namiao Sapphire' *'Namiao Larimar' :Pearl's family *'Shirosora Diamond' *'Shirosora Quartz' :Other Characters * Katsurou is one of Rubin, Copal and Ammolite's class mates. He is Rubin's crush. Locations * * * * * Items - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over! - the item, in which the Cures collect the Sky Stones. - the girls' main weapon. Movies * Trivia *This is the second generation season for Fan Cures, after Go Go! Mirage Pretty Cure! *Every Cure, except for Cure Wendy has a frilly skirt. *The plot of this season is mostly about Pearl but still includes the others. This is changed in !Jewel Revolution!, where the story is about all Cures. Gallery BskPCLogo.png|English Logo External Links *'Sky Pretty Cure' References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Sky Theme Series Category:Fanseries Category:FairySina's main series Category:User:FairySina